Smut Series: Chapter 2
by Smuttener
Summary: Smut! Smut! SMUT! Don't feel like watching? You have nothing/no one to do? Read on my dears! This be my favorite!


I couldn't see him, but I heard him. Martin paced back and forth outside my bedroom door. The door was closed but still I laid still in my bathtub and waited for him to leave. I was cowering in the bubble bath my maid had made me. My small breast were concealed under the white and pink bubbles, as was my other mennerisms. My hair was only wet at the ends, but still, it seemed to stand on ends as I waited for Martin to leave. I saw his shadow through the cracks of the door. No one was awake in the large mansion, my mother and father were asleep on there side of the house, and all the servants had gone home for the night. My skin was crawling with goosebumps. Martin was are new butler, only about 21 years old, with blond flaxen hair and a thin well built body. What reason would he stay here? Why didn't he go home? I sunk lower in the full tub, and waited with wide eyes.

"What do you want, Martin?" I called out. The pacing stopped in front of my closed bathroom door. And then the golden knob began to turn. "I'm in here, Martin. I'm taking a bath." I frantically warned.

Martin stepped into my tiled bathroom, despite my warning. Even though my bathroom was very large, it seemed so small with Martin hovering over my bathtub, with a large bulge in the pants of his butler uniform. His face was frozen, and his eyes were wide and focused on the bubbles. They scanned the bubbles for my breast. "Why are you hiding them from me, Donna?"

I cowered deeper in the tub water. "What do you want, Martin? Your shift is over. You can go home now." I informed. When he didn't bother to move,or take his eyes of me, I threatened, "If you don't leave right now I'll scream."

"No ones awake." He smiled impishly. "I drugged your parents, and the security. No ones awake. No one will hear you."

"I've had sex before," I warned, "And I have Chlamydia. If you try anything you'll get it too. Its very contagious. And its incurable. You don't want it." I lied, my voice shaking, "Trust me."

Martin smile grew larger. He knelt down to the side of the tub. His large hand began to touch my shoulder. "Why would you lie about something like that, Donna?" He asked, "I thought we we're friends." I thought we were too. He would make me special deserts and milk shakes after dinner. He would wait on me more than he would anyone else in the house. He would take extra care of my dog when he groomed him, and he would take extra precaution's when he drove me to my private high school. But what he was doing now, was a little too friendly. His fingers traced my collar bone lightly. He rose from his knees and unplugged my tub's drain. Immediately I heard the water begin to dispense.

Martin rose from his feet and began to unbutton his white butler uniformed shirt. I was caught. If I rose to plug the drain I would expose my nudity to him, but if I didn't it would be exposed anyway.

"And don't try to reject me," He taunted, "I've seen the way you look at me from time to time. I know you want me. I know you want me to be your first." This was true, but I didn't want now to be the time. Martin was very handsome and sexy, but he was also my servant and my parents employee. And also I was too young. I was only sixteen. He was almost six years older than me.

I rose from my decreasing bubbles and quickly ran to catch the drain. Martin was unzipping his pants at the time, but was quick, and caught me around my wet, naked waist. He pulled me over the tubs edge and I fell unto his paints. He grabbed the back of my neck and forced his mouth unto mine. I squirmed and squealed as his tongue began to break my lips and finally French me. His other, spare hand, wrapped around my waist and began messaging my right breast. The room was cold, and my body was wet, therefore making my nipples hard. I felt his penis harden as his fingers played and toyed with my fresh nipple. I began to shove away from him but he was too strong. His lips trailed down my neck and then to my breast, which still had bubbles on them. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it only increased his urge. His grasp on my neck released and I felt the groping of both his hands on my small breast. He played with my nipples with his tongue. His mouth sucked on the skin around and on my brownish peaks, as his free hand began to trail down the small of my stomach. And then, the tips of his finger reached my pubic hair. I felt his fingers begin to toy and rub at my vaginal lips. The interaction sent electric shocks through my thighs and stomach.

"I'm gonna tell my daddy," I threatened, but my voice was weak, "He's gonna fire you once he finds out what you've done," I continued, even after his index finger began rubbing and playing with my clit. My back arched, and I bit my bottom lips as I fought to restrain a moan. "Your gonna go to jail," I kept on, "Your gonna become a pedophile "

"Now, stop your resistance," He whispered in my ear. And then, the rubbing stopped and I felt as his two fingers entered me. I couldn't help myself any longer: I let out a moan. His large and long fingers began to finger the walls of my vagina. Each time they went deeper and deeper. I was orgasming each time. "I've seen and heard you touch yourself before. I know you masturbate. And I know you think about me when you do," he coaxed. "I wanted to be your first time. I wanted to take your virginity." He paused to stair at his two fingers, which were covered in cum, "Just relax." he soothed. "I'll take good care of you... And its gonna feel good, trust me," He said. He laid me down on the rug that was next to my tub. He was still on his knees, and I watched as he let his pants fall and expose his boxers. I saw a large bulge coming from the boxers, sort of like a cone. But there was a hole in his boxers, and threw that I saw a part of his pink head. My mouth watered.

"Just relax." He repeated. "I'll tell you what to do. I don't want you to be nervous. I'll make your first time your best time." He promised. He slid the hole of his boxers around his penis and exposed his fully erected penis. It was large. Very large. It was hard to imagine it inside me.

"It's gonna hurt," I whimpered, now that I was fully submissive.

"for a little bit it will, but it will be a good hurt. It will make you feel good." He took my small hand and wrapped it around the large staff of his penis, "now squeeze." he groaned. I squeezed lightly at first. His groaned, and then wrapped his hand around mine and squeezed harder. This time he let out a longer groan. I watched a small drop of pre-cum formed on the tip of his head. He began to move his and my hand back and forth on his dick. "It will feel ten times better than your fingers could ever make you feel," He moaned as the thrust on his penis got faster and stronger. And then, suddenly, he released his hand on his dick, and I did the same.

"Now, sit up," He demanded, and I did so. I leaned my naked, cold, wet back against the tub. "Now, your going to make _me_ feel good." He informed. "Open your legs like this," He said, plying my legs apart. They were bent wide open. Once he did so he stood up. His cock was in front of my face. "Now open you mouth," He whispered, his fingers tracing my slightly parted lips. I was mesmerized by his body, now that he stood up. Every muscle and ab seemed to have grown in sized. My mouth drooled over it as I took in the sight of his happy trail that led to the pubic hair around his throbbing penis. I felt my vagina clench with want. "Open your mouth," He repeated, and I did so. He inserted his dick. I was shocked at first, but his warm penis was inviting, and the salt of his cum was tasty. "Now suck a little," He instructed. I began to, but I knew I wasn't doing it right. "Suck like you would on a pop sickle stick, but do it ten times harder," He hoarsely ordered. I began to do so. I felt his penis twitch with an upcoming orgasm as I sucked harder and harder. I began to bob my head up and down as I took him in and then sucked out his dick. He moaned in pleasure. His hand held a fist full of my hair and he began to tug on it as his orgasm began to reach its peak, "Enough," He gasped, "I'm gonna cum." I did what I was told. He had to looked away from me so he wouldn't cum. He was on the brick of cumming, so he walked to the door and locked it, so he could distract his eyes from my body. After a few long breathes he turned to me again, "Now," he informed, "I want you to lay down." I nodded and did so. He came over to me and inserted his dick again into my mouth. I did what I had done before and began to suck. Not long after did I feel his fingers again in my vagina, but this time his tongue was playing with my clit. I moaned in ecstasy with his dick still in my mouth. He wrapped his arms around my arched waist and turned over, so that I was on top. I began to suck his cock harder, just like he told me, and he began to squeeze my ass. I moaned when his tongue entered my vagina and licked up all the cum. "Lick it," he gasped, "Lick my cock," he ordered through restrained breaths. I drew away from his cock and began to lick around his head with the tip of my tongue. He twitched with delight. I began to play with the tip of his head with the tip of my tongue. That triggered another moan from him. He thrusted his fingers into my vagina again and I let out a cry of pleasure as he began to thrust harder than before. "Okay," He said, after he got his fill, "Okay, get off me," I did so. He reached for his pants and grabbed a condom from one of his pockets. I froze in fear. I knew it would hurt, and I had a very low pain tolerance.

"Can't we do _this_ some more," I pleaded, "Can't we wait."

"No," He shook his head, "It has to happen some time." And with that he slid the clear condom onto his penis. I cowered away as he came to me with his erected and covered penis, fully ready for sex. I licked my lips in fright. He bent down to me and pulled away my legs, "Don't worry," He whispered in my ear, "It'll be alright. I'll take care of you," and with that I felt the head of his penis enter my small hole. I let out a cry of pain. He frantically kissed me to cover my cries as he slowly penetrated my tissues. "Please don't cry like that, Donna, they'll hear," He whispered in my ear. He began to thrust slowly against my bleeding vagina. I wrapped my legs around his small waist and my arms around his neck. He grabbed my back and picked me up. He sat on his knees and allowed me to fall on his dick. I cried out in pain as the penis went even deeper in me. He moan. He grabbed a hold of my waist and began to thrust me against him. I slightly moaned in pleasure as I felt the penis slid against my g-spots. "Don't you-" He stuttered, "Don't you like this, Donna?"

"Yes," I moaned, "Yes!" I repeated. His eyes were focused on my breast for a while as they bounced in front of his face. And then his gaze reverted down to my straddle. He watched with a mesmerized gaze as his penis went in and out, in and out, of my vagina. I grabbed and pulled on his hair so that he would look up to me. In doing so he pulled me down hard on his cock, and kissed me just in time to cover a moan of ecstasy. He also let out a moan and I felt him go limp in my arms.

"I came," He breathed. He leaned against the tub, just like I did, and laid back his head. I collapsed on his chest as I tried to catch my breath. We we're both breathing heavily when he said, "You were my first, Donna. That was my first time," I looked up at him with surprise.

"But you said-"

"I never said I had done it before. I just said _I_ wanted to be your first." he informed. I nodded and laid my head on his chest again. His heart was beating fast. "Now what are we going to do about that blood?" he asked, in a exasperated voice. I looked to where he was pointing and saw the large stain of blood on my bath rug.


End file.
